


Be a Good Pet for Master

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Submission, M/M, Master/Pet Play, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual, Pet Play, Physical Abuse, VK Drabbles, forced bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #17: Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: BDSM with forced submission even though Alfred secretly likes it / Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be a Good Pet for Master

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Nonconsensual elements.

"Fredka," Ivan hissed, scowling as the haughty man turned away from him in a huff, refusing to meet his gaze. Even when Ivan gripped Alfred's shoulder and gave him a sharp tug, the blond stubbornly kept his gaze averted. "What is the meaning of this?"

'This' being the shattered vase on Ivan's clean carpet, the artifact destroyed in at least three hundred useless pieces. Alfred huffed, trying to jerk his arm out of Ivan's hold. "I don't like being inside, it's too cramped in here."

"Oh, is it?" Ivan giggled creepily, his anger seething into the atmosphere and out from the cracks in his twisted smile. Cheeks coloring as Ivan looked around the spacious room, Alfred couldn't help but feel his heart race with anticipation. "It does not seem that way to me."

"Y-yeah, well you're just dumb!" Alfred snapped back lamely, shuddering as those calm, cold, cruel eyes slowly refocused on him, Ivan's grip on his arm tightening to almost painful limits. Trying not to grunt or whimper or show any sign of discomfort, Alfred glared back into Ivan's eyes. "Let go of me!"

"Pet, I think you ought to be taught a lesson," Ivan giggled, sneering when Alfred gasped weakly and tried to pull away. "You should know better now than to touch Master's things."

"No! Nooo! I ain't your damned pet, let go of me!" Alfred wailed, using his free hand to try prying Ivan off of him, but it was of little use. The strong nation dragged his rival, his equal, across the room, flinging him onto his soft and silk-laden bed. Screaming the moment he made contact with the sheets, Alfred thrashed and shouted insults, struggling to get out from under Ivan.

"You will be silent!" Ivan roared, backhanding Alfred to leave him snivelling like a reprimanded child, glasses skewed partway off of his face as Ivan held his hands down. "Haven't I taught you better, my pet? Look at what you made me do. Now your pretty face is all red and disgusting! Stop that crying, now!"

"I'm not crying!" Alfred shouted, arching and bucking like a mad bull to try dislodging Ivan's much larger body. "I'm the United States of America and I refuse to let you treat me this way! Let go! Let go of me!"

"I said be silent!" Ivan roared, Alfred flinching back nervously at the sudden shout. He sucked in a breath and held his tongue, eyes wide when Ivan remained poised over him like an angry lion. "Roll over."

"Make me," Alfred hissed, instantly regretting his choice of words when Ivan grabbed him by the sensitive plush on his hips, pulling on him until Alfred gasped and shrieked in laughter and horror. Face stuffed into the sheets, Alfred could hardly even wriggle when Ivan yanked his pants off.

"Stop!" Alfred ordered before his voice morphed into a shout of pain, his soft bubble butt jiggling from the force of Ivan's hand clapping over his perky cheeks. He wailed, his cries sharpening off into piercing shouts and pained groans as Ivan beat him repeatedly, smacking and spanking him to vent his anger. "No! No! Stop it!"

"You are still making noise, Fredka," Ivan giggled maliciously, Alfred yelping in pain as the older man spanked him. Thrashing and wriggling on the sheets, Alfred eventually managed to get free, contorting his body just enough to scramble away.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" he shouted, tears pricking the edges of his stubborn blue eyes as Ivan shook out his smarting hand. Giggling, Ivan mounted the bed and crawled towards Alfred, catching Alfred's ankle when the younger nation made a desperate scramble for the edge. "No! No! Let go, let go, let go!"

"What a naughty pet! Must I nuzzle you to keep you silent?" Ivan purred as Alfred tried kicking him, the maneuver awkward and ineffective since he was half-splayed off of the bed. Even after putting up a ferocious struggle to get away, Ivan captured Alfred with ease, yanking him back with a sharp movement until he had Alfred in a chokehold.

"L-let go!" Alfred demanded again, thrashing and trying to bite Ivan's arm to little effect. Ivan chuckled, keeping his hold on the rowdy nation with ease as he reached to the little shelf over his pet's bed, pulling down a worn bit gag. Alfred panicked and struggled enough to dislodge himself, but Ivan was at his back in moments.

Plea strangled from his lips and muffled by the gag, Alfred grunted and tried reaching around to unfasten the disturbing harness from his head, but naturally Ivan wouldn't let him. Catching his hands, Ivan smirked. "Pet, why must you resist? You know I will hurt you less if you do as I say."

"Mrrph! Mhphh!" Alfred grunted, thrashing away from Ivan as the older nation leaned in, licking the outer shell of Alfred's ear. Shocked, Alfred lay still long enough for Ivan to slip handcuffs onto his wrists, the restraint coming from seemingly nowhere.

With his hands cuffed behind him, there was nothing Alfred could do to even try getting away, his voice weak and strained behind his gag.

* * *

"Mm, see? You can be a good puppy for Master," Ivan giggled, tipping Alfred's chin up with his hand as the blond huffed and tried shaking his head free. With a flick of his wrist, Ivan smacked Alfred's cheek, the blond huffing and grunting to show his discomfort. "Bad dog. If Master wants to pet you, you must let Master pet you."

"Ngh! Mmph!" were Alfred's only protests as Ivan stood straighter and prowled around him, Alfred's ass high in the air with the awkward position of his face smushed against the floor and hands bound behind his back. Reaching his rear side, Ivan gently stuck his hands down Alfred's tight pants, the blond shrieking and jolting in surprise at his cool touch.

Alfred did everything in his power to stop Ivan, from kicking and wiggling and arching and even trying to flop over, but his struggles were all for naught. Ivan easily removed Alfred's pants and boxers, the material catching on Alfred's ankles before Ivan simply tossed the useless clothes aside.

"Shhh, Pet," Ivan cooed, stroking Alfred's still red cheeks as the blond started to sniffle and weakly attempt to pull away. "Don't you know that pets don't wear clothes? Nyet. I am not having my puppy wearing such things."

"Mhhhh! Mhhh," Alfred whimpered, immediately starting to thrash again when Ivan returned to him with two spreader bars, one to keep his knees close together and another…

"Be still, Pet. I am freeing your wrists," he explained, moving carefully as Alfred fell silent. The moment one of the cuffs came free, Alfred propelled himself off of the floor, arching back as he took a wild swing for Ivan's head. But alas, even Alfred knew that at this point, struggling would get him nowhere.

* * *

"Really," Ivan huffed, yanking on the rope to make Alfred yelp and squirm, the subjugated nation tumbling forward as he was pulled on by his Master. Grinning with self-satisfied delight, Ivan licked his lips and pulled on the rope again, the hook device buried deep in Alfred's ass making him cry out and move forward with him. "Must you be so difficult? Do I need to tie you up again, my Pet?"

"Mhhp! Mhhp!" Alfred sobbed, shaking his head. Ivan smirked at his handiwork, admiring the blindfold and bit that obscured Alfred's face and the bars that forced Alfred to bend and crawl on his hands and knees. Tugging on the rope again, Ivan forced Alfred to follow him, the bound nation having difficulty with the spreader bars keeping his limbs at just the right distance from each other.

"Very good!" Ivan praised, laughing as Alfred looked up at him, his glare hidden behind the blindfold. Leading Alfred around, Ivan had to smile. His pet still had much to learn, of course, but there was no reason to rush training when Alfred looked so very cute like this. "Perhaps I shall take my Pet on more walks like this, da?"

A muffled keen pushed its way past the bit as Alfred solemnly bowed his head, forced to follow behind Ivan completely nude and degraded. As Ivan's laughs filled the spacious little room, Alfred suddenly felt hands on his back, the annoyingly pleasurable rope and hook abandoned for a moment.

"Mmm," Alfred moaned, arching his spine as Ivan ran his hands all along Alfred's beautiful spine, shivering when they parted to circle his hips.

"Ah ah," Ivan tutted with a sadistic little smirk when Alfred keened again, the Russian nation wrapping his cold hands around Alfred's painfully erect cock. Alfred whined and tried to move away, but a sharp jerk on the rope made him gasp in pleasure and tremble as Ivan stimulated his prostate again. "What a naughty pet you are…. My Pet needs punishing, da?"

Alfred's eyes widened and tears spilled from behind the blindfold, the first of many for the long and tortuously pleasurable evening.

 


End file.
